In the alkylation of phenols to form 2,6-disubstituted phenols, byproducts are formed such as phenols in which only one of the 2 or 6 carbon positions are substituted. The recovery of the 2,6-disubstituted phenol, di-tertiary-butyl-para-cresol, from various crude products containing related chemical compounds such as mono-tertiary-butyl-para-cresol is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,927 to Parisse and assigned to Koppers Company, Inc. In recovering the DSP crystals, a substantial amount of crystallization medium, extractant and wash water must be disposed of. The present invention provides a means for continuously recycling these liquids after removing substantially all of the impurities. Thus the invention provides a means for lowering the cost of the process while reducing or eliminating the emission of noxious chemicals to the environment.